This request to upgrade a Varian VXR-500 NMR spectrometer by acquisition of a modern console to fit with the existing Oxford 11.7T, 51 mm bore magnet. Such an upgrade is to provide the capability of executing advanced experiments required for the ongoing biomedical research of 12- 14 investigators from Purdue University. The upgrade will allow multidimensional, multinuclear experiments required for biological NMR, and the sensitivity essential for dilute samples of complex small molecules.